The Flash: The Meeting of the Flash and Canary
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (experimental pairing... I'd thought I'd try it) Barry Allen meets Sara Lance, will Sara agree to a date or will her fear hold her back
1. Chapter 1

The Flash: The Meeting of Flash and Canary

(The latest in the line of Flash Fics, wanted to try a pairing not yet tried, in the earlier comic books Flash had a romantic interest in Canary which never went anywhere, so I think I'd give it a try on here… going to do 2, Sara Lance/ Barry and then Laurel Lance/Barry… then you can ask for a sequel on which you like best, hope you enjoy)

Barry and Cisco were playing their round of ping pong while Caitlin and Doctor Wells were busy calibrating the sensors on the Star Labs satellite allowing them to track the Meta-human they been hunting for a few days, a jewel thief with the art to turn invisible, pass the sensors and towards their chosen target.

Sara Lance was in Central City searching for the same jewel thief in Central City unknown to her that she was tracking a Meta-human, this thief had heisted priceless artefacts from the Starling City museum.

Barry and Cisco narrowed down the possible target using the previous targets that were hit in the past to predict the next target and Barry sped away towards the target.

Sara Lance aka the Canary was waiting for her target at the location and her eyes widened when the Flash stopped below her in the alleyway and watched the building opposite, she smiled to herself as he was everything Felicity described, he looked like the type who has seen darkness but somehow he brightened everything up… he brought hope.

Barry was having sneaky suspicions that he was being watched but focused on the job at hand when Cisco came through on the communicator "Barry, according to the sensor modules you placed around the target, I'm getting readings inside the building" Cisco announced and Barry sped in.

Sara decided to go in too and found the Flash fighting with a man who seemed to appear and disappear at random, getting her weapon out she began to attack at the invisible opponent, Barry was confused as hell but he was not going to turn away help from the mysterious stranger, probably because she was wearing leather.

Sarah had no idea what they were up against but then again, fighting alongside a man who is the faster man alive seemed quite normal to her, being away from her family, on Lian Yu then Ra's Al Ghul, she had seen things that were beyond reasoning.

Barry was tripped up and landed onto his back, Sara was unprepared for the sweep kick to her legs sending falling on top of Barry Allen, they lay there looking into each-other's eyes until Barry rolled them away from glass case about to crush them, now laying on top of her Barry gave her a nervous smile which made her smile.

Barry had been having a tough time recently with everything that had happened but somehow she made him feel better about it, His feelings for Iris had more or less dissipated after a while, she had talked to him a few weeks ago apologising that she could not feel the same way about him but hoped they were still best friends, Iris did not want to lose him and

Barry distanced himself from her and decided to complete his training the next time Reverse Flash came around.

The invisible man escaped through the exit to freedom while Barry pulled Sarah to her feet and checked her head which was cut from the glass, hissing in pain from Barry brushing a thumb over her wound he lifted her up and sped her away to Star Labs to get help.

Star Labs:

Cisco was staring blankly at Sara which was making her feel a bit on edge and a little bit freaked out, not to mention a light smirk seeing some drool running down his chin, Barry was more or less entranced by her too but was being less obvious about it.

Cisco turned to Barry and whispered "Dude, I think I'm in love" Barry laughed to himself and turned away shaking his head "You're not the only one" he muttered while Caitlin rolled her eyes and went back to dealing with the cut on Sara's head.

"So tell me, you all hunt these…" Sara was looking for the right word.

"Meta-human's" Caitlin replied "When the Star Labs blew, Particles were released into the air and some people began developing abilities" Caitlin explained.

"Like your friend" Sara looked to Barry who had his back to her whilst he was talking to Cisco.

Caitlin nodded her head and noticed the look in Sara's eyes before finishing up and smiled "All done" she said and Sara smiled gratefully pulling her jacket on and headed over to the boys "Felicity told me about you Barry, she was not wrong" She smiled as Barry looked a bit embarrassed "Uh thanks miss…" he motioned for her name and she happily obliged "Sara Lance" she introduced.

Barry was about to introduce until Cisco pushed him out of the way and shook her hand "I'm Cisco, pleasure to meet you" he smiled and Barry and Caitlin rolled their eyes at him for trying.

"Uh nice to meet you Cisco" she replied and headed over to Barry "and it's a pleasure to meet you Barry" she smiled and Barry gave her his boyish grin and replied "Pleasure to meet you too Sara" he shook her hand and felt a sudden tingle shoot between them, their eyes locked and for a few moments it seemed like it was only them till Sara remembered her life and everything she did in the past, her eyes became drowned in pain and sadness before she released his hand and coughed awkwardly "I'll see you around Barry" she walked away quickly leaving him in stunned silence.

2nd chance, Second Meeting:

Barry waited outside the possible target of the Meta-human unknown to him that Sara was watching from the roof of a nearby building when Cisco gave the signal and Barry sped in through the door and Sara got a signal from her own trap she set up earlier, Barry and the invisible man were locked in heavy combat again and Sara smiled 'We both seem to have a knack for getting into trouble' she thought to herself and she headed in to give him some backup.

Barry and Sarah seemed to be on the losing side until the game changer happened, using her sonic grenade the invisible man dropped out of Invisibility to visible clutching his ears, quickly deactivating the device Barry ran around the Meta-human so fast that he lifted into the air and Barry jumped high and brought his fist into the Meta-humans face sending him crashing back down to the ground.

Star Labs:

Barry and Sara tossed the unconscious Meta-human into a pipeline containment cell and locked it up, Cisco was smiling as he was looking at Sara, she felt the urge to punch him.

Barry could feel her urge to injure Cisco building so he pulled her out into the pipeline corridor where she gave him a grateful smile.

"You know Sara, it's been fun" Barry said nervously wanting to ask her a question.

"Yeah, I'll tell Ollie and Felicity you said hi" she said turning away fast so he would not see the relief in her eyes, truth was she really like Barry but she felt undeserving of him after everything she had done in the past.

Barry breathed deep and Called "Sara… wait" he said.

Sara sighed before turning to face him "Yes Barry"

"I was wondering… if you… wanted to go on a date… with me?" he asked stuffing his hands into his pocket.

Sara looked down at the ground "Barry… you don't want to date me" she said causing him to look confused and she continued "I've done things I'm not proud of, I've killed people" she said and Barry brushed her hair "Sara, you've also done good for your city, both you and Oliver have done things you're not proud of but that does not change my feelings… I want you" he said determined and she smiled "The I would be happy to go out with you" she replied and Barry smiled taking her hands in his "Ok first I got to go drop some evidence off to Joe then we eat" he said and Sara smiled to herself 'this is going to be fun' she thought to herself.

Central City Police Department:

Barry and Sara stepped off the elevator and Barry went to Joe's desk with the evidence file but Joe was too focused on Barry friend who was standing by the elevator, his mouth gaping as he looked her over, Joe looked to Barry and motioned between them and Barry smiled nodding his head.

Joe laughed and clapped a hand on Barry's shoulder, Barry walked back over to Sara and took her hand and went to the elevator where Iris and Eddie were getting off "Hey Bear" Iris greeted taking in Sara who offered her a smile, Eddie on the other hand was staring in shock between Barry and Sara and then smiled.

"Hey Iris" Barry greeted with a smile she had not seen for some time, Sara had brought it out of him somehow.

"Who's your friend?" Iris asked curiously,

"This is Sara… we have a dinner date" Barry grinned and Iris looked shocked as well as Eddie. Joe watched from a distance as Barry and Sara walked hand in hand into the elevator and grinning widely, Barry had not looked this happy in ages and Joe smiled to himself

"A new chapter just for you Barry" Joe smiled and he walked back to his desk.

(Hope you enjoy this experimental story… please tell me if you enjoyed it and if you want more or if you have any requests)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Next chapter is here just for you who have asked for more… I'll do my best to keep this story going)

Chapter 2:

Barry and Sara was working in the lab whilst Caitlin and Cisco worked on their own on the main computer, Iris was happy to see that Barry had found somebody to make him smile since everything that had happened recently, she still felt as if he was hiding something from her but she was not going to pressure him into telling her.

The story of Canary in the city spread like wild fire through the city and the rumours of her working with the Flash definitely caught Iris's attention so she decided to catch them in the act so going to the roughest part she knew she hid in some dumpsters and waited for a nearby crime which was not long when a she saw a mugging, 5 men were attacking an old lady to get her back and soon Flash sped into the alleyway where they dragged her off with Canary in his arms.

Sara Lance straightened herself out and smiled to Barry through his mask before they turned back to the muggers and their victim "Let her go" he demanded and they let her go with raised hands and without warning Barry and Sara launched themselves towards the muggers, the sounds of punches and kicks echoed throughout the alleyway as Iris recorded the whole event until the muggers were unconscious and tied up.

Slowly Canary raised her mask and Iris mouth dropped open when she saw who it was… Sara Lance, slowly walking over to the Flash she raised the hood and Iris felt her world crumble as she realised it was her best friend Barry Allen who was the Flash all along.

"Don't be late for our date" she whispered kissing him softly before winking and grappling hook herself away as Barry dialled his cell putting his mask back on as he faced the unconscious muggers "Joe it's me… I got 5 muggers tied up and ready for pickup" he informed Joe before hanging up, Iris could not believe it all, all this time she had been lied to by her father and Barry and Sara who Barry had known for a little while not only knew his secret but also had one of her own.

She was not sure on what to feel, angry, betrayed or just plain pissed… she was all 3 of those emotions… but mostly she was jealous that Sara knew Barry's secret before she did, it was not fair in her eyes.

Slowly getting from her hiding place she walked away back home where she wanted to have a nice chat with her father.

Meanwhile Barry was speeding around trying to decide which suit should he wear on a date with Sara Lance, he could not decide on which shirt to wear but then decided to go with the traditional shirt and tie he wore the last time he had a date with her which was a disaster, the waiter knocked water all over him and he had to speed away for a quick emergency but on the way back he got lost and ended up running 500mph off the end of the pier and into the water because he was not concentrating, he could not build up enough speed to run on the water and instead he sank underneath, if not for the fact that he was a proficient swimmer he probably would not have made it, but instead all he had was a raging cold which made Sara giggle her head off, she could not help it as the thought of his grumbling face disappearing underneath the water made her laugh, she had no idea how he got lost but she was not going to let him forget it, she got him a sat nav for a present as a joke.

"Barry!" Iris yelled as she pounded on his door.

"Uh oh" he said as he walked to the fire escape and sped away as Iris used her spare key to get in, well when I say spare key more like the key she pinched from her father that Barry gave to him when he wanted to visit.

It hurt Iris's feelings knowing Sara, Caitlin, Cisco and her father had the key to his place except her, maybe that was because he had a Flash suit in his cupboard in a duffel bag, Barry sped away after Joe sent him a message letting him know that Iris knew his secret and was pissed, including the fact that he found out she stole his keys to Barry's apartment which he will tell her off for later but for now she needed to calm down.

Unknown to them that Iris was about to make the biggest mistake of her life, this mistake would cost Barry and Sara everything they had been trying to protect, calling into picture news she said the words she could never take back

"I know who the Canary and the Flash are"

(Next chapter coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks for the reviews and as you asked and waited for is the next chapter, 4 is coming soon)

Chapter 3:

Barry and Sara met up for their date in the club that evening, unknown to them both that Iris had given the evidence of the Flash and Canary's true identity to her editor who was running the Flash and Canary through their computer and due to air a live broadcast, Iris smiled knowing her career had been launched with a kick start until it all finally sunk in on what she had done.

Joe arrived to talk to his daughter but noticed the horrified look on her face with tears in her eyes "Iris… what have you done?" he asked afraid of knowing the truth.

"I've just destroyed everything" she closed her eyes as the noise from the screens filled her ears as the news headlines flashed across the screens.

"Oh Iris… you've ruined everything!" he growled out and she could not find the words as it hit her hard, Barry was never going to forgive her.

Barry and Sara were happily drinking and laughing away together in the club, after much discussion they both agreed to sing on stage for Karaoke together before heading back to their table. A young woman passed by their table but stopped upon seeing both Barry and Sara sitting at the table.

"Oh my…" she squeaked shaking nervously.

"Are you ok Miss?" Barry asked concerned until he saw the horrified look of Sara Lance who was at this very moment staring at the television behind him.

Gulping down nervously he turned and stared at the headlines of Central City Picture News 'Flash and Canary revealed' Barry looked back to Sara who shrugged in confusion until his cell rang out "Barry… get your asses over to Star Labs" Joe ordered and Barry gave an affirmative before hanging up "Star Labs now" without a second thought he lifted her up and sped them out of the club leaving behind gawping customers.

Star Labs:

Barry and Sara arrived at the main Lab to find Iris was in the seat looking very guilty which made Barry come to one conclusion, she gave up his identity.

"What happened?" Barry growled in anger.

"Iris decided to give her career a kick start" Joe replied.

Barry snorted "Kick start, she kicked it into the atmosphere, the whole bloody world knows I am the flash now!" he stormed off away from them all not trusting himself to be in the same room as her for one second longer than necessary, Sara followed him out the door heading towards the pipeline.

Iris stood alone as one by one everyone left her, Joe took one last look at his daughter and shook his head "Oh Iris" he sighed and walked away with the others to help try and find a way to get both Barry and Sara out of this mess.

Pipeline:

Barry was sat on the floor leaning against the wall when Sara sat down next to him "You ok Bear?" she asked and he nodded.

"I just didn't expect her to do this" Barry replied rubbing his eyes.

"She felt betrayed, her best friend kept a secret from her… you cannot blame her for being angry" Sara was angry as hell but she knew losing her cool was not going to solve their situation.

"What we going to do now Sara" he looked to her and she smiled taking his hand into hers and planting a kiss to his lips "Whatever we do, we do it together" she smiled and Barry gave her his biggest grin and pulled her into a deeper kiss and she laughed happily even though they both were in trouble now the world knew who they were, they didn't care as long as they had each other.

Standing up Barry pulled Sara to her feet and took her hand in his before heading back into the main lab where everyone was waiting still bouncing ideas off each other to try and figure out what they were going to do.

Barry looked to Sara and smiled "We're not going to do anything" he simply said "What's done is done… no sense in griping over it. Whatever happened we'll deal with it as a family" Barry said and Joe grinned proudly as Barry looked to Joe and breathed deep "I better head to CCPD Joe, Captain Singh will want some answers" Joe nodded his head and Sara took Barry's hand "You taking me with you" she stated and Barry smiled "Ok" lifting her up bridal style Barry looked to Joe "See you all Later" he said to them all and sped off with Sara in his arms.

(Here is the 3rd chapter, chapter 4 coming soon… hopefully)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(Here is Chapter 4 ready for you, chapter 5 is coming as soon as possible… please enjoy)

Chapter 4:

Barry and Sara arrived at the CCPD a few seconds later and taking a deep breath they walked into the squad room where the police captain Singh, Eddie and the other police officers were waiting for them, standing before them Sara gave Barry's hand a light squeeze letting him know she was still with him and they walked closer into the squad room, with each step they took Barry could feel eyes burning on him and Sara, hair standing up on the back of his neck as they came to a stop… ready to burst into high speed if any of the police officers came towards them to arrest them, he didn't mind himself being in trouble but he was not going to allow Sara to get into trouble with him.

Captain Singh and Eddie took 2 steps forward and began to clap their hands together and soon everyone joined in, clapping their hands together as they applauded the 2 heroes, Sara and Barry looked to each other in confusion but they were not going to say anything and instead Sara wrapped her arms around Barry's shoulders as his arms wrapped around her midsection and hugged her closely.

"Told you everything was going to be ok" Sara whispered with a soft smile and Barry grinned and Barry grinned back cheekily "Yeah you were right and for that you deserve a prize" he replied and without warning he dipped her backwards and she squealed laughing her heart out as he kissed her deep, wolf whistles echoed from around the room.

Laurel called Sara up whilst Barry explained what happened to Captain Singh and Eddie and Sara kissed Barry's cheek and informed him that she was going to Starling City to see Laurel about everything and Barry nodded before asking her if she wanted him to run her there but she refused telling him to continue to sort things out here and she left to catch the first train back to Starling.

As time went by the story of Barry Allen circulated the police department, Barry was sat in his lab and he noticed that the police officers who once made fun of him were now nice as pie to him, probably scared of him now or better… they respected him for a change, Sara had called Barry earlier to let Barry know that she was helping Oliver and his team hunt a serial killer who is hunting through the streets for his next victim, Iris had been trying to get Barry to talk to her for a while but he ignored her not wanting to her until he was ready, Barry smiled softly to himself as he looked at the photo on the side of him and Sara with Caitlin and cisco at a club the day before the shit hit the fans and Iris launched her career by spilling the beans about the true identity of the Flash and the Canary.

Joe arrived with 5 boxes of pizzas and placed them on the table "Hey Barry" he greeted and Barry smiled "Hey Joe" he replied grabbing a piece of pizza from the box.

"Iris called… she says you won't talk to her" Joe sat on his seat and Barry shook his head "I can't Joe… not yet" Barry replied taking a bite of pizza, Joe nodded his head as he himself was having a hard time facing his daughter after what she did.

"Have you heard from Sara?" Joe asked as he ate a piece of his pizza.

"She is helping Oliver and his team with a serial killer" Barry replied shrugging his shoulders "that was over 4 hours ago" he narrowed his eyes looking to his cell, no messages from Sara.

"I'm sure she is fine, she is pretty badass" Joe laughed as Barry nodded his head in agreement but their laughter was interrupted by the sound of Barry's cell phone ringing, picking it up he saw it was Oliver "Hey Oliver, how is everything going?" Barry asked cheerfully.

"Barry…" Oliver sounded very off, more than that he sounded devastated, in the background Barry heard the soft sound of somebody sobbing.

"Oliver… what's going on? Is everyone ok?" Barry asked concerned as Joe looked to the speedster worried.

"Barry… it's Sara" Oliver's voice broke a little and Barry felt his world about to crumble.

"Oliver, what's happened to Sara?" Barry let his pizza he was holding fall to the floor.

"Barry… I'm so sorry… Sara's dead" Oliver's words hit Barry hard and Barry fell to his knees as his cell phone fell from his hands clattering to the floor, breathing heavily Barry let out an agonising roar of pain, Joe had never seen Barry this way and before he could pull his adoptive son into a hug Barry burst into a powerful high gear run from the city heading towards Starling.

His one thought: "Whoever killed her better be good at hiding because I'm going to kill him"

But first he needed to see Sara… one last time.

(Next chapter coming soon, hope you enjoy this chapter)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 6 coming soon, please enjoy this new chapter)

Chapter 5:

Starling City:

Oliver, Laurel and the others watched Sara's bloodied body lay motionless on the table, their friend was gone and her love was coming to Starling at high speed, Oliver knew Barry was going to go looking for revenge once he arrived.

A hard gust of wind blew into the room and everyone looked to the new arrival, Barry stood at the entrance panting heavily as he looked over Sara's motionless body, a large stab wound in her abdomen visible to him, Oliver grabbed the blanket and placed it over Sara's body, the blanket only covered her from her feet to her shoulders, Oliver knew that Barry wanted one last moment with her, Laurel had spoken to Sara earlier that day about her secret being all over the news, her relationship with Barry progressing slowly… Laurel was happy that Sara found somebody to make her smile and Barry did.

Laurel looked to Barry and nodded to him as she backed away as Barry walked closer slowly towards the table, Sara looked peaceful except from the dried blood around her mouth and on her face, Barry caressed her cheek and brushed her hair softly before pulling a tissue from his pocket and began to wipe the blood from her mouth and cheeks, tears filling his eyes as he continued to wipe the blood away, once he was finished he placed the tissue to the side and brushed her hair gently.

"When I was a kid… I lost my mother to the man in yellow, now I lost you… why can't I have what I want, what I need" Barry whispered softly "Why do I lose the ones I love?" he kissed her forehead and cried softly as Oliver held Felicity tight.

"I love you Sara… I should have told you sooner, I was scared that it was too soon though" Laurel smiled sadly as she walked closer behind Barry "She loved you too Barry… she told me earlier" Barry closed his eyes tight and he clenched his fist tight before looking to Oliver "Who did this?!" he snarled in rage and Oliver sighed "Barry, revenge won't bring her back" Oliver tried to help his friend but instead Barry stalked closer with his head low "Who did this?" he asked again and Oliver sighed "The Serial killer we were chasing, Viper they call him… he uses a blade shaped like a snake's fang varnished with Venom, the venom induces the organs to go on shutdown mode and soon the heart works double time, and soon the victim starts coughing blood before hitting cardiac arrest.

"Where is he?" Barry asked and nobody answered him and Barry growled speeding from the room, Laurel grabbed her phone and dialled her father's number, Laurel and Sara's father was sat in his office looking at a picture of him and Sara and Laurel together, a soft tear running down his face, they caught the serial killer but he lost is daughter once again, his phone buzzed to life, wiping his eyes he picked up the phone "Hey Laurel" he greeted as strongly as he could.

"Dad… Barry is searching for Viper, he doesn't know where he is but he'll likely search the police department as well" Laurel informed him and Lance sighed closing his eyes knowing who Barry is very well, his daughter and Barry were dating when she died, Before she died she talked to her father, asking him to give Barry a message knowing Barry would come seeking revenge for her death, she had killed people before and knew what happens all too well and she did not want that for Barry.

Heading to the squad room Lance addressed his officers "Listen up, Barry Allen aka the Flash as you very well know was dating my daughter Sara aka the Canary, as you know their identities were revealed all over the news" the officers nodded their head remembering "Barry is searching for Viper who is right now in our Cells for murder, I made my daughter a promise to stop Barry from making a big mistake and as much as I hate saying this we got to protect Viper from Barry, so I want this department locked down right now, nobody in and nobody out… and nobody opens fire on Barry I want to talk to him… hopefully talk him out of taking revenge, you all understand?" the officers nodded their heads and began to head to work whilst lance back into his office.

The officers of the Starling City police department locked the building down, knowing there was no way to stop Barry from getting into the building but they wanted to slow him down enough to stop him from making a big mistake.

Lance waited with baited breath as the silence filled the air, the police were in their positions with their Taser guns ready and soon a gust of wind blew into the room, Lance looked to the window which was open and before them all was Barry Allen, looking extremely pissed off and damp from the rain.

"Barry… I know what you want" Lance said walking from his office door slowly.

"Then get out of my way and let me have Viper" Barry's voice was darker and more hateful.

"I can't do that Barry… I made a promise" Lance stepped forward against closer "To Sara" Sara's name caused Barry to whimper softly as a tear slid its way from his eyes before shaking his head "get out of the way" Barry warned again but this time less darker but more of a plead, Lance knew he was getting through on some level "Barry, Sara told me to make sure you don't do this, she believed you can be a bigger hero to your city… she believed in you, you go down this path you'll let her down"

Barry closed his eyes and all he saw was Sara smiling at him, it was all piling up onto him now, all the anguish he held in was overpowering him and soon he collapsed to his knees and cried loud.

Lance watched the young man with tears falling down his face remembering what he was like when he lost Sara the 1st time… the pain was eternal.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know Barry looking for revenge does not go with the personality but I thought it be pretty good to throw in a darker side to Barry)

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6

(Another chapter down please enjoy whilst I work on chapter 7)

Chapter 6:

Barry sat on the roof of the nearest building, trying to think of something worth fighting for, he lost his mother as a child and now he has lost his love, he saw no way to get back to normal, back to everything as it was before except for one idea which was crazy but he had enough of losing his loved ones, he knew that sometime in the future he wold travel back in time to the time when he was a child, the night the man in yellow murdered his mother but so far they were still trying to figure out how he could pull it off, Professor Stein was the only one who could help him with that and soon he sped off back to Central City to enlist the help of the professor.

Martin Stein opened the door and smiled "Barry, please come in… how can I help you?" he asked and Barry smiled sadly "I need your help" Martin nodded "I heard the news about Sara… I am so sorry" he motioned for Barry to sit down "Now how can I help you?" he asked and Barry smiled "I need you to help me time travel" Martin stein's eyes widened slowly and he sighed "Barry I know you're hurting but are you sure you want to do this, they'll be consequences to this" Barry nodded his head and stood up "Will you help me?" he asked and Martin Stein nodded his head "Yes I'll help you"

They both got to work, Stein's mathematics was obviously not going to be straight forward seeing how this had never been attempted and given how there has never been a man like Barry Allen before was a draw back in the math and the science behind Stein's time travel theory, he found himself questioning his decision to help Barry Allen and also began to question Barry's sanity, grief makes people do crazy things and this was definitely the craziest thing he had ever done… but he knew deep down that if the situation was reverse and his wife was killed then he too would do anything and everything to get her back… no matter what.

Stein turned to Barry and smiled "Ok by my estimations of the factors we have, according to my math you would need to hit Mach 2, once you hit Mach 2 then that should by enough for you to smash the Barrier of the space-time continuum and allowing you access to the highway of time… from there on you have a clear shot at changing the fate of Sara Lance" Barry stood up and held a hand out to his friend "Thank you" he replied and headed off towards Star Labs to pick his suit up.

Star Labs:

Barry had packed the suit into his back and turned coming face to face with Iris, the look on her face said it all, she knew what he was going to do and no doubt she was going to try and stop him from doing it.

"Iris get out of my way" Barry said firmly and Iris shook her head "No" she replied, "I'm not going to let you do it" Joe and Eddie entered from the left and Ronny and Caitlin entered not long afterwards cutting Barry's exit off, Barry smirked to himself "So you're all going to try and stop me"

"Barry please you're not thinking clearly, you can't do this" Caitlin pleaded "You've never been at Mach 2 before, it could kill you" Barry looked down and then back to her "I have to try" he said before dropping his bag to the floor and looked to Joe, Eddie, Ronnie and Iris and smiled "Ok, whose going first?" he pulled out a long stretch of rope and soon Eddie and Joe dived forward but Barry burst to super speed and ran between then wrapping the one end of the rope around Eddie's legs and then wrapped the other end to Joe's legs tripping them both over, using an extra piece he tied Iris and Ronnie to Joe and Eddie, coming to a stop Barry looked to the bundled heap of tied limbs and couldn't help but chuckle before grabbing the handcuffs from Joe's belt and turned to Caitlin.

"You didn't come here to stop me did you" Barry asked knowing the truth and Caitlin smiled shaking her head "No… I just wanted you to see that I am worried, Barry, Mach 2 could kill you" Barry nodded knowing the risk and Caitlin hugged him tight "You brought Ronnie back to me… go and get Sara" Barry smiled dropping the cuffs and kissed Caitlin's cheek before speeding off "you better get back alive or I'm going kick your ass!" Caitlin called after the super speeding Barry, she thought she heard the sound of laughter in the distance before looking back to the tied bundle of body and limbs of Joe, Eddie, Iris and Ronny looking at her and she grinned "Sorry but I cannot untie you, I got nothing sharp" she whistled walking down the corridor as the others called after her.

Time crash:

Barry Sped through the streets and hit the Badlands and soon he pushed himself as he ran in a big circle going faster and faster, searing pain shot through him as the smiling face of Sarah Lance filled his mind, tears filling his eyes making it unable to see anything but he was not stopping, he pushed himself harder and faster and soon he hit Mach 2 and he screamed in agony as he hit the time Barrier and disappeared into a bright light.

Exiting the portal he saw oncoming traffic and he swerved to miss it and ran into the alleyway where a van was parked filled with papers and soon he crashed into it hard.

Groaning in pain he got out from where he crashed and saw the imprint of himself on the inside of the van he left when he crashed, looking around he realised he succeeded, looking to his watch he found it was 5 minutes after he spoke to Sara the last time and he grinned before yelling happily than ever before, once he calmed down he sped off to Starling City… he was not going to lose Sara this time.

(Next Chapter coming later on… hopefully, I hope you enjoyed this chapter)

Lycanboy666


	7. Chapter 7

(Last chapter coming soon, working on it now please enjoy)

Chapter 7:

Barry Allen sped through the streets of Starling City, deep down he was regretting the fact that he did not ask Oliver where it all happened but he was so filled with grief that he could not think straight.

Meanwhile Oliver and Sara walked through the warehouse entrance whilst Diggle and Roy entered through the back entrance, Viper was spraying his knife with the same poison he always uses, they had tracked him down by tracking the import of special snake poisons, humming softly he used his brush to cover every inch of the blade with the poison, drawing an arrow from his quiver Oliver took up aim upon his target aiming at the knife hand, he wanted to take the killer alive, Sara circled around to the left whilst Roy and Diggle circled around, the team of 4 surround him but before they had a chance to react the lights switched off and everything we black for 3 minutes before the lights switched back on… Viper had vanished.

Oliver looked around and yelled knowing what was about to happen "Form up" the team formed up in the centre of the room back to back and soon Viper jumped down and the fight started, Oliver ducked and dived back missing being cut by inches, Diggle dived to the side and took up aim but Viper Back flipped and kicked the gun from his hand, Roy dived into the fight with his combat sticks and engaged Viper in hand to hand combat but he was knocked to the ground by a sweep kick to his legs from viper.

Oliver dived into the fight and soon him and viper were engaged in heavy hand to hand combat with Oliver firing a few Taser arrows at Viper who dodged them easily, his blade slicing through the air missing Oliver by inches, Viper managed to kick Oliver onto the floor and soon Sara interrupted and engaged the target, Barry sped into the warehouse and watched from the shadows as Sara fought hard against Viper who was like a machine, he took Oliver, Diggle and Roy down easily though Oliver was a difficult target to beat Viper still took him down and was still going strong, Barry watched as Sara got a punch into the Vipers jaw but he smirked and head-butted her hard knocking her down to the floor, Barry's anger rose and he saw it… the blade being raised high in the air as Viper prepared to deliver the killing blow.

"NOOOOO!" Barry roared and sped hard towards his target, it was too late to stop the knife from coming down but it was not too late to make sure it didn't hit Sara, speeding harder than ever towards them both and Barry closed his eyes whispering deep "Goodbye" and with that he slid to a stop and placed himself between the blade and Sara, searing pain shot through his abdomen as the snake fanged shaped blade pierced his skin and the venom spread through his veins.

Sara opened her eyes and saw the horror before her eyes, her anger roared high and soon she got to her feet and pulled the blade from Barry's gut, Viper saw the Canary become darker, it was then he realised he had unleashed something bad but he had no chance to react as he felt his knife pierce his heart, gasping in pain he tried to breath but failed as he fell onto the floor dead… Sara screamed loud as she looked back to Barry lying motionless on the floor and she kneeled down next to him pulling him into her arms "No Barry… please no, not now!" she sobbed rocking him back and forth with her, Oliver and the others got to their feet and joint her with Barry whose blood was pooling the floor beneath his body.

"Come on Barry, Open your eyes" Sara pleaded shaking Barry's body, Barry did not move… he was still motionless and unable to move

"We got to get him out of here" Oliver said and went to pick Barry up but Sara screamed "Stay away from him!" she cried before looking back down to Barry "Come on Bear… open your eyes, for me… please" she whimpered unable to clear the tears from her eyes and slowly Barry's eyes opened looking up at her, Sara gave a soft giggle happy to see him open his eyes but soon he closed his eyes and went still again.

"Come on, let's get him back to the Arrow Cave" Oliver said lifting Barry up of the floor and carried him out of the warehouse followed closely by Sara who was being held up by Diggle, Roy followed close behind,

Oliver couldn't carry back on the bike so he had Roy ride his bike back whilst Oliver and Sara took the van, using his jacket Oliver pressed it to the wound to try and stop the bleeding, Sara cradled Barry's head in her lap as she watched Oliver try and save his friends life.

"You're not dying on me now Barry… Don't you dare die on me" Oliver growled out keeping pressure on the wound, Felicity made a phone call to Star Labs and Joe West of the situation and soon Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie and Joe were on their way within minutes heading towards Starling City, they were given clearance by the police department to go fast once they heard the Flash aka Barry Allen was seriously wounded.

Central City picture news heard the news of the Flash's injuries and it was all over the world, Central City gathered outside their homes to tribute their hero, pictures of Barry being carried out by Green Arrow who was wearing his mask and hood up from the warehouse circled the Starling City and sent to Central City Picture News who ran the headline 'Brothers in arms'.

Barry lay on the table motionless as with Sara sat down next to him holding his hand, Caitlin who had just arrived had hooked him up to an I.V. Oliver and Diggle were helping with the antidote to the snake venom that was all over the blade, Cisco, Joe and Ronny kept Felicity busy so it was just Sara and Barry left in the room together.

Laurel watched her sister with Barry and smiled softly before heading over "you want to grab a drink Sara" Sara just shook her head without a word and Laurel nodded "I'll be upstairs if you change your mind" and with that it was just Barry and Sara alone once again.

(Last chapter coming soon… I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it, once again sorry it took so long to finish)

Lycanboy666


	8. Chapter 8

(Here is the Final chapter for you all, I like to thank you all for reading)

Chapter 8:

Sara kept her head rested on Barry's chest listening the fast beating of his heart, it had been 7 weeks since the Viper incident and Barry had fallen into a coma just before Oliver had administered the cure into Barry's blood, Caitlin and Ronnie Raymond checked into a hotel nearby and Joe went waited with Barry Sara for Barry to wake up so he can give him a good lecture about being more careful, Oliver and Felicity had gone home together and Diggle went back to his wife and daughter in order to get some sleep.

A soft groan brought Sara around and soon she felt a hand slide through her hair, looking up she was met by the sight of Barry's smiling face, grinning happily she hugged him tight and Barry groaned painfully but returned the hug just as tight planting soft kisses on her cheek as a tear ran down his cheeks.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sara asked concerned and Barry shook his head "Nothing, I am just glad I managed to save you" she grinned back and kissed him for all she was worth and he kissed her back deeper with all he had in him "I love you so much Sara" he whispered as his forehead was pressed to her and she grinned brighter "I love you too Bear" she whispered back and he slid over and she climbed onto the table next to him and wrapped her arms around his body as he did the same holding protectively against the night, Joe smiled and turned the lights off before heading off for the night but not before covering his adoptive son and Sara Lance with a blanket "Goodnight son" he whispered before leaving.

Oliver arrived first and smiled at the sight of Barry and Sara lying on the table sleeping covered with a blanket, Barry was wide awake and watching Sara sleep.

"You know if this was any other situation that would be considered creepy" Oliver laughed and Barry grinned at his friend "Yeah like you don't do the same with Felicity" Barry replied and Felicity walked in stating casually with a slight teasing smirk to Oliver "Oh he does… every morning I wake up and he's watching me" Oliver turned to her and glared before hugging her with a laugh.

"I don't mind one bit" Sara mumbled peaking her left eye open to look at Barry and a smile lit her face up and Barry smiled back before kissing her deep, Sara moaned softly kissing Barry back wrapping her arms around his body, Caitlin and Ronnie arrived seconds later and smiled at the sight.

Joe was smiling but he decided it was time to give Barry a lecture, Barry and Joe talked outside for a while, well Joe talked and Barry had to listen then he came back to Sara who was keeping him with eyesight having nearly lost him once scared her a lot, unknown to her Barry was keeping her within eyesight too seeing as how he lost her once before but he was not going to tell her that.

"Oliver can I have a word?" Barry asked heading to the corner of the room, Sara sat on the table and watched as Barry and Oliver talked.

"You saved my life Oliver, I want to say thanks" Barry held a hand out to Oliver but instead was met with a hug instead "It's what brothers do Barry… we protect each other"

Barry smiled and nodded his head and Oliver motioned back to Sara, "Go on back to her, she won't want let you leave her sight now for a while" Barry laughed nodding his head before taking Sara's hand and leading her out of the Arrow cave.

Sara and Barry walked through the park slowly hands held tight, Barry noticed that Sara seemed troubled, sitting down on the bench he turned to her "Are you ok?" he asked and Sara shook her head "I killed Viper Barry… when I saw that knife slice through you, I lost it" she wiped her eyes "I grabbed the knife and I didn't care what would happen, I just stabbed him without a second thought" she couldn't look at him.

Barry closed his eyes and sighed sadly "I'm so sorry Sara" he said deeply, he wondered if this was the consequences of changing time to save her.

"It's not your fault Bear" she replied leaning into him, Barry whispered softly "Yes it is" Sara looked up to him confused and Barry decided it was best to be honest "Sara, you remember I told you about that sometime in the future I would time travel back to save my younger self from the man in yellow" Sara nodded her head confused "Well I time travelled back recently" Sara raised her eyebrows at him still confused as Barry continued "Sara, I time travelled to the night we fought Viper" it hit Sara then on what he was telling her "The knife was meant for me, I was meant to die" Barry closed his eyes "I lost you to Viper, and I was so angry… I went after Viper, I didn't care I just wanted to kill him" Sara took his hand into hers and gave a soft squeeze "you're father stopped me… said you made him promise to not let me" Sara smiled glad to hear Barry never crossed the line, she didn't want that for him "I decided I couldn't do this without you, I wanted you back so I… I time jumped to the night you died and I took the knife instead" Sara turned his head to face her and she smiled "I love you Bear, you are everything to me" she whispered and kissed him deep and Barry kissed her back, their kiss was loving and tender as Barry whispered back "I love you too Sara, you are my everything" she smiled and deepened the kiss, both content to have each other back and never letting go… holding onto one promise.

The Flash &amp; Canary forever.

Sara and Barry later got Married and had 4 kids together, Laurel Lance took up her sisters position as the Canary and became the Black Canary, Oliver and Felicity later got Married and enjoyed a new life together with their kids, Joe was promoted to Captain, Caitlin and Ronnie got married and lived happily for 3 years until tragedy struck when Caitlin was caught in a blast from liquid nitrogen and she became a heat sucking vampire known as Killer Frost, Ronnie was no longer her husband but her enemy… Barry later forgave Iris for what she did and as for Eddie and Iris, they got married but later divorced when she caught him in their bed with his new partner.

And as for Barry and Sara they had their happy ending… forever.

(Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading)

Lycanboy666


End file.
